


Change For Me

by Blindbusboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Galra Lance (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Kuro Voltron, M/M, Memory Alteration, Original Character Death(s), Paladins, Rating May Change, Species Swap, The Champion, Transformation, Violence, volton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blindbusboy/pseuds/Blindbusboy
Summary: Lance doesn't remember who he is and most likely has been turned into a galra.





	1. Air

**Breath in**    
  
“Lord Zarkon, I present you the blue paladin.” A ragged voice declared in a loudly.  
  
**Breath out**    
  
“Lance get out the way!” A voice screamed out as Lance looked out his window to HE-  
  
**Breath in**  
  
“I'm sure he'll be very useful to our empire, sir" He laid on the floor as figures danced around in his vision.  
  
**Breath out**    
  
“Lance! No!!!”  
  
A bright light consumed his vision, soon fading into a numbing darkness. Breathing is the only sound in the emptiness.   
  
•••

Lance's body felt light as it floated around in an empty void. He wasn't sure how long he was in here for but he was glad he wasn't in the everlasting darkness alone.

"Lance, are you listening to what I'm saying." The blue paladin looked up into the darkness seeing his Hero Kuro- no Shiro look down at him. The male took a moment to gather his scattered thoughts to reply.

"Oh, uh yeah...kinda? Not really." He sluggishly moved his eyes back down to his knees as he curled back into himself. "Sorry, Shiro. I just can't think clearly for some reason." A hand graced his cheek stealing his attention. "You’re fine Lance don't worry about it okay? Just remember my name is Kuro, not Shiro." The black paladin's eye turned yellow as a smirk grew on his face. The mere change of the other scared the shit out of the young paladin as he jerks back banging into something hard. The void swallowed up Shiro into its black tendrils, Lance gasped trying to move away from the tendrils. However, it was too late as it latched onto him and began to drown him into complete nothingness. Breathing wasn't possible as the paladin struggled in his prison trying to survive, yet the thought of giving up graced his mind. The pressuring emptiness was able to get slacken him up to the point he stopped resisting while sharp pinches where felt in his back. Bubbles arose in the water as his last breath was released. 


	2. Lance

Air filled his lungs as droplets of water fell down his bare Skin, the male stares blanketly at the ceiling as he listened to the painful silence. He's not sure who he is anymore or how he got in this bleak room with a single human test tube. He sat up and glanced over to the tub with a dull expression and touched the glass gently. He doesn't like being alone in here, it all too silent for his liking. Voices of people he once knew sounded off in the room, they scream the name Lance at him but the male isn't sure who that is. Anxiety arose in his chest as he pulled his hand away from the glass quickly. He felt like there wasn't enough air in the room as he starts to wheeze. He throws himself across the room trying to finding to get away from the voices as the haunt him with the name, he held his ears trying to mute it all as it gets louder.

"SHUT UP!" He screams out as he trembled in the corner of the room. "Shut the fuck up!" He almost jumped out of his skin when someone gently moving his chin so he'd face them. He looked up into bright butterscotch eyes, finally, recognition dawned on his face as he tries to calm down. "Kuro?" ~~No Shiro?~~ Kuro gave a soft chuckle and shakes his head, "It's the voices again right?" Kuro squatted down in front of him and gently stroke the male's cheek. "You forgot that your name is Lance hmm? Those voices calling for you is just your mind playing tricks with Lance." He soothes softly as Lance slowly blinked. Lance was his name something that he shouldn't have forgotten. Shiro is his only company in this ~~prison~~ room. Shiro was here to help him ~~Forget~~ remember his place in life.

He licked his lips before speaking up, "I'm here because of I'm sick?" The yellowed eye man grins approvingly and nods. "Yes, the Druids are trying to make you /stronger/, that's why they put you in there." He tilted his head over to the tank, Lance dragged his eyes over to it shivering. Memories of tubes being where brought up and how they were ripped out of his back when we would wake up. "Am I close to getting better?" He wondered aloud, a dark chuckle responded to him as Shi-Kuro gripped his cheeks. "Your almost cured kitten, you should look at yourself now." He purred softly with pride shining in his eyes, He proceeded to explain to Lance how his eyes were yellow just like their own now. It bothered Lance that his ocean blue eyes were gone but with the pride in Kuro's eyes, Lance pushed the feeling away as purple fur slowly began to grow on his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me.


	3. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took forever to type this, so I made an very long chapter of going into the past. It kind of doesn't follow the canon anymore but I hope you guys still like it.

Ever since Zarkon was defeated the team became a mess which is weird because you would think Voltron would be celebrating this accomplishment. However, they're in the disaster zone since Shiro disappeared from his lion-like fucking magic. While everyone was affected by his disappearance, especially Keith, however, Lance oddly didn't. He went on making jokes and smiling trying to help his teammates feel better. He knew everyone but Coran and himself needed to make sure nothing happens to the team during their grief. So they didn't express much when Shiro disappeared.Don't get him wrong but after the paladins and himself brought the empty black lion into the castle, his body had gone numb and automatically brought himself to his room as reality crashed down on him. Realizing they went through hell and back only to lose their leader, the man Lance looked up to and admired. How could he go on without Shiro's constant reassuring smiles and small encouragements? He only lasted this long on Voltron because his hero /believed/ in him and attempted to understand him when others didn't. 

How was he going to make it now with the team being a wreck, their new leader Keith isn't making much better for them either. Keith...he was a piece of work after he took the black lion, he's been not only throwing himself into dangerous situations but also the team when they're not even in control of their lions. Lately, Lance's been silently saying his goodbyes in his head to his family when Keith suddenly throws them all at Lotor. Death be came a worrying constant in Lance's head that he made himself in charge of being Keith's impulse control. Lance wasn't sure how he's been able to get Keith to listen to him, then again he wasn't complaining now that he doesn't have to worry. After taking this new position in the team being something like a co-leader, things were looking better for the team as they figure out how to work together and with their lions. The only downside was that now that the team was able to function by themselves, the fact that Shiro was gone finally hit Lance /hard/. He had nothing to keep him busy from the truth anymore no matter what he did, it only made the pain feel more worst for the blue paladin. 

While everyone was finally floating he was only being to drown and was forced to taste the ugly truth by himself. While he could go to his teammate to talk it out with them like they did to him, he didn't want to bring that depressive state back to his teammates. As the saying goes, sometimes you gotta take one for the team and Lance made sure this. He kept his usual happy personality and made jokes for everyone and flirted as much as he could get himself to. Deep inside Lance only wanted to be reassured what he was doing was appreciated but no one was able to express it as easily as Shiro once did.

When Shiro was finally found by Keith, Lance kept trying his best to help Shiro out with being used to being around the paladins again. His efforts came in vain though, Shiro would kindly tell Lance to leave and get Keith all the time or would straight up reject any of his efforts. The warm smile Lance was hoping to see was replaced with an annoyed scowl, Lance wasn't sure what he was doing wrong but he kept trying to please Shiro until he found himself without a Lion. Shiro wanted to be back on the team so Lance quickly gave Keith back his lion so Shiro could take his. Funny thing is while the red and black Lions were glad to have their paladins back, blue didn't want Lance back. Lance made sure that didn't hurt him though.

It didn't hurt when Shiro treated him differently.  
It didn't hurt when the team went on missions without him.  
It didn't hurt when Lance found out he was useless.  
It didn't hurt when his friends forgotten about him.  
It didn't hurt at all when Lance sacrificed himself for his hero, only to be left abandoned by the rest of his team.  
It didn't hurt when he couldn't see anything and his breathing failed him.

No, it didn't hurt at all, it was torture all the way to his final breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been very busy with college lately so here’s a chapter I might revise and edit later. I felt bed for not updating so here is what I could make for now.

Ever since Zarkon was defeated the team became a mess which is weird because you would think Voltron would be celebrating this accomplishment. However, they're in the disaster zone since Shiro disappeared from his lion like fucking magic. While everyone was affected by his disappearance, especially Keith however Lance oddly didn't. He went on making jokes and smiling trying to help his teammates feel better. He knew everyone but Coran and himself needed to make sure nothing happens to the team during their grief. So they didn't express much when shiro disappeared.

Don't get him wrong but after the paladins and himself brought the empty black lion into the castle, his body had went numb and automatically brought himself to his room as reality crashed down on him. Realizing they went through hell and back only to lose their leader, the man Lance looked up to and admired. How could he go on without Shiro's constant reassuring smiles and small encouragements? He only lasted this long on Voltron because his hero /believed/ in him and attempted to understand him when others didn't. 

How was he going to make it now with the team being a wreck, and their new leader- emo boy wasn’t making anything better for them either. Keith...he was a piece of work, after he was forced to take the black lions he would be over taken with his obsession with Lotor or put the team in danger countless times. Lance remembers being able to talk him out of any uncanny decisions but the more he did so the more Keith would get pissed at him later when the team failed his ‘missions’. He always thought he knew Keith’s bad side was like but it was worst then he ever expected from the quiet male. 

Blame was an everyday occurrence when it came to Keith no matter what the situation was. It wasn’t like he picking on Lance, just anything he did or say would piss Keith off. He always accused him of not caring when Shiro went missing and being too care free, however Lance cared a lot about Shiro’s disappearance tried ignoring those feelings to help his teammates out. Perhaps he was being insensitive but this was the only way to keep his friends from feeling like he did inside...lost and losing hope in saving the galaxy.


End file.
